kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Oddbody Ship
The Oddbody Ship, also called the Odd Ship, is the starship used by the Oddbodies in the episode, "The Extraterrestrials". Description talking to Granny inside the ship]]The ship is dark gray in colouration and has many openings and technological advancements. Despite its enormous size - able to withstand even the strongest of attacks and endless defence systems - the ship travels at a quite slow (yet fast speed). By this, we mean that in space on a journey, it looks like it's going slowly, but is really going at a space pace. The ship is so massive, that it will be in space and can be seen by people on Earth like it's up close in the sky (first scene in "The Extraterrestrials"). The ship has twin exhaust pods to its backside, as well as four laser canons to its front. The ship is equipped with mechanical wire-like tentacles with metal claws, serving as a means of grabbing someone. There is a large, long viewport on the ship's front and sides. To the front are two gargantuine spider leg-shaped lasers, which add to the other five making seven. The bottom of the ship is limited with only a large, circular pod with tentacle attachments to the ship, to lower down the passenger(s) when they're getting out of it. The ship's bottom is also has four leg-like contraptions to hold up the ship when the passenger(s) are getting out. Also, when the ship's landing, its size retracts and it gets smaller to save space. Weapons & Equipment *'Laser Canons' - As mentioned above, there are 7 laser shooters to the ship's front. The first five are small (but powerful) and aren't visible when a zoomed-out version of the ship is seen by the viewer. The largest most powerful laser pods are the ones visibly seen that look like two spider legs. They can shoot lasers up to 5000 miles in a single blast, and these variety of lasers are capable of destroying an entire city, as stated by one of the oddbodies. *'Tentacles' - Tentacle-like contraptions that have robotic claws at their ends; used as artificial arms to grab things or people. The tentacles are metal and have thousands (possibly millions) of wires and micro-circuitry inside. * Universal Navigation System (U.N.S.) - A computerized and automated navigational system that resembles a GPS navigational system inputed into a computer board. This is what gave the Oddbodies the location and scematics of planet Earth. It is also detachable and can be used like an system) Android device. *'Self-destruct Operation' - An operating button which makes the entire vessel self-destruct in 10 seconds. *'Tractor beam' - A beam of neon blue colouration which is capable of lifting up anyone or thing that gets into its pathway. The beam burns the ground wherever it goes. *'System Unit' - Like the one owned by a computer, the system unit holds the vessel's most fragile parts and is encased in a large metallic box sealed by titanium screws and has a giant letter "O" on it. *'Turbo Thrusters' - Two extra pods that may be taken out of their containment units inside the starship; they are used when one needs extra speed. *''' Computer Screensaver''' - An unimportant piece of equipment used for comical or relaxation uses for the Oddbodies. It is just a normal computer screensaver of a sunset. Gallery Landing_Pose_Ship_Retracts.jpg|One of the Oddbodies imagining Earth's downfall - notice that the ship retracts and gets smaller as it lands to save space Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Objects